


Mrs. Vein Kink

by owaranaiuta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vein kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owaranaiuta/pseuds/owaranaiuta
Summary: Ben and Rey are happily married, but Rey has a secret kink she doesn't want Ben to know about. Something that she has kept from him from the moment she met him. But one day, by accident, Ben discovers her secret, and she has to explain to him why she has a whole Twitter account devoted to his veins.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	Mrs. Vein Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> This is the sexy times scene from my short textfic over on Twitter. While this can stand alone as smut you'll need to have read the textfic to get the full context. Check it out [here!](https://twitter.com/hereforbensolo/status/1280789512998858752?s=20)
> 
> If you're reading this then I'm assuming you like Reylo and SW so come join the fun and follow me on twitter [@hereforbensolo](https://twitter.com/hereforbensolo)

Rey is so worked up from the DM conversation she’s having with Mr. Hot Veins - _the audacity!_ \- she fails to notice Ben approaching her from behind until he’s pulling her roughly onto his lap, eliciting an undignified yelp from her that promptly morphs into a moan when he whispers hotly in her ear, “Because you’re mine, baby girl.”

It takes a moment for her to make the necessary connections because her body is already miles ahead of her brain begging for ‘less talking, more touching’, but the soft endearment makes it all click in a striking burst of clarity that sends Rey reeling in an entirely different way than from his breath in her ear.

Her eyes widen as she turns in his arms to face him and Ben can only chuckle at the look of pure alarm on her face. There’s really no need for her to worry. He doesn’t care about the twitter account; if anything he’s flattered and amused by her devotion to his….veins. Sure, the vein kink thing is a little weird but not off putting. If anything, he’s grateful that it keeps her horny because he gets to reap all the benefits. And fuck if her thirsting over him isn’t hot as hell. He’s already half hard just from her tweets and DMs. 

He lets his hands slide up the back of her thighs which are thankfully left bare by the tantalizing little shorts she’s got on for the night, inching them all the way up to slide under the fabric until they’re grabbing that pert behind and pulling down hard so she lands in his lap with a gasp. 

“Ben, you ass! That was you,” she breathes, grinding down against his hardness with a twist of her hips. “You’re not mad about twitter?”

Rey’s arms wrap around his neck bringing her even closer and he hisses, his hands on her ass kneading a little harder.

“Not at all.” 

He smiles against her neck where his tongue is now lapping at her skin with wet, open kisses. Not even the thought of creeps trying to flirt with her online bothers him now that he’s seen firsthand how she’d handle them. “But you didn’t have to keep it from me.”

“You don’t think the vein kink thing is weird?”

“Maybe a little,” Ben laughs, moving up to capture her earlobe between his teeth. “But nothing for you to be embarrassed about, baby.” He pauses in his ministrations to look at her. “You can tell me anything and we can try whatever you want together, ok?”

The way a flush suddenly rises in her cheeks as she bites her lip and considers him with heavy lidded eyes sets him off and he latches on to her mouth in a passionate kiss that has them both moaning loudly. Rey claws at his shirt, tugging and pulling until he finally relents his hold on her lips long enough to bring it up over his head and off in one swift motion that ends with the scrunched up material landing somewhere on their living room floor, tossed and forgotten. 

Her hands waste no time in taking their fill, roaming over his hard chest and down his back as Ben’s own hands slide up to grip the sides of her neck to hold her head at the angle he prefers, his tongue lodged deeply in her mouth, completely devouring her.

Rey’s cotton camisole comes off next giving Ben perfect access to the pretty little tits he loves to play with. He’ll never get enough of seeing them disappear completely under his huge hands as he palms them, the fingernails of his index fingers raking over each of her nipples just how he knows she likes it - and indeed she throws her head back then, crying out in a sound that’s music to his ears. 

“Is this what you want, baby girl?” His voice is absolutely wrecked with arousal, gruff and strained, and Rey feels another rush of wetness between her thighs. Her underwear is practically soaked through by now, to the point she wouldn’t be surprised to find a wet spot on Ben’s lap if she moved off of him.

“I want to lick your veins, Ben,” she whimpers, pleading for what she wants now that she knows it’s okay.

“I thought you’d never ask, Mrs.Vein Kink.” 

Ben’s grin is playful and a tad amused as Rey grabs his arm and brings it to her mouth. He watches as she darts her tongue out to carefully trace the lines of his thick veins where they protrude from his skin, her eyes never leaving his. He thinks there might be something to this as Rey moans open mouthed, the tip of her tongue continuing to drag up and down his veins, her touch so light it’s barely a tickle yet somehow enough to set his whole body tingling with pleasure.

When she moves on to the veins on his hand and closes her mouth over one of his fingers to suck on it lightly he finally manages to break the spell she’s put him under. Longing for his fingers to fill all of her hot crevices, his free hand marks a path down her body seeking her cunt, and slides underneath the elastic of her underwear to cup her entirely in his palm.

“Fuck baby, you’re dripping.” They both groan as his fingers slide between her folds easily. She’s so wet he doesn’t even have to coax her open and it’s only a slight push to slide his middle finger all the way inside. 

Rey is kneeling over his lap now with a leg on either side of him, his arm clutched to her chest, her mouth still licking and sucking at the veins there as he slips another finger inside and starts to fuck her with his hand, making sure to rub his thumb against her clit as she bounces for him. 

As much as he’s enjoying the view this isn’t how he wants this to end tonight so after a few minutes he rips his arm away, ignoring Rey’s whine of protest, and uses it to pull her flush against his chest. 

“I think there’s another big, throbbing vein that needs your attention, baby girl,” he mumbles against her lips. The fingers still buried deep inside her curl to caress the sweet spot that makes his wife keen and shake on his lap. He smiles, smug and self-satisfied, feeling every inch the veiny god she thinks him to be. “You think you’re up for it?”

“God, yes!” 

Ben laughs at her enthusiasm and nips at her bottom lip playfully before pushing her back to sit against the armrest of the couch. He does quick work of divesting her of her shorts and underwear until she’s sprawled naked in front of him, chest heaving, cunt glistening between her spread legs. Every single time he gets to see her spread out like this for him he thinks it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. 

Once he’s out of his sweatpants and boxers he takes himself in his hand, squeezing roughly at the base and taking a few deep breaths to get himself under control. Rey is staring at his cock hungrily, the little minx actually _licking_ her lips as if she can’t wait to taste him, and Ben has to bite his lip to keep from falling apart right then and there. 

Getting up on his knees he crawls over to Rey until she’s nestled between his legs and his cock sits tall and hard reaching for her face. He’s so tall that she has to sit up more to be fully level with his dick but once she’s in position he scoots even closer to rub the shiny head around and against her lips. When her tongue darts out to lick at the precum smeared there he groans, his hips giving an involuntary jerk at the enticing visual. 

Rey smiles up at him with a brightness that seems inappropriate to their current situation but he gets drawn into her light anyway, a wide goofy smile spreading across his face as they share a blissful moment of pure joy at simply being together. There’s something truly special about getting to share this kind of intimacy with the person you love and trust completely. 

The moment passes and Ben sees the instant his wife’s eyes darken as her attention goes back to the cock bobbing before her. His eyes flutter shut as she closes her mouth around the tip in a naughty imitation of a kiss until finally sucking him fully inside. She swirls her tongue up and down his wide girth, his cock poking against her cheek, before pulling back to suck and mouth at the tip again, then lets him go with a loud pop.

She shoots him a coy smile that would have him raising an eyebrow if he wasn’t already so far gone in his haze of arousal. As it is, he can only watch dazed as she pokes out her tongue to trace the veins throbbing all along his cock. She takes her time mapping out each one, following each blue line with her tongue, pausing only to leave little nips and kisses before setting back on the trajectory that tracks every last inch of his cock all the way down to his balls

Ben’s legs are shaking from the effort it takes to stay upright on his knees while her mouth takes him apart. He doesn’t want to look away but eventually it becomes too much and he throws his head back, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head. Rey isn’t even giving him a full on blowjob but she makes a titillating vision as she eagerly works over every last vein, and he’s already leaking buckets so the effect ends up being about the same. He’s wound up and closer than he’d like to be so he pushes at Rey’s shoulders desperately, urging her off his cock, and pulls her up by the arms to capture her mouth in a searing kiss.

Their bodies are flush together now, frotting as they kiss. Rey moans into his mouth, wrapping her arms around her husband, enjoying the feel of his stiff dick sliding against her wetness occasionally catching on her clit.

“Ben,” she whines, the need for him building. She’s ready for him to take her; to fill her up like he’d promised.

Ben knows exactly what she needs and maneuvers them so Rey’s ass hits the back of the couch. She’s hanging off of his shoulders and he’s lifting one of her legs up over his hip to open her up and position himself where they both want him to be. He edges closer, his cock bumping against her cunt, intent and insistent but struggling to hit home. With neither hand free he has no way to guide himself inside.

“Rey,” he begs. 

Realizing the problem, she reaches between their bodies to grab his cock and aligns him with her entrance. They do this enough that once he’s in position he slides in without much trouble and they both moan as he sinks in to the hilt.

There’s nothing like the feeling of him being inside her; she is convinced this is what heaven feels like. As usual, they stay like this for a few moments, clinging and basking in each other. Sometimes she thinks she’d like to live every moment of her life like this, in _Ben’s_ arms, connected as deeply as two people can be. 

Eventually though, the need becomes too much as instinct takes over and they start to move. She brings both legs up to wrap around his waist, clinging to him like a monkey as he works his hips in and out of her. He’s got her pressed against the back of the couch, her back hitting the wall behind her as he drives into her, one hand propped on the wall next to her head to steady them. 

Neither of them can reach between her legs to work at her clit because there’s no room this way so Rey has to find an angle that lets her get the right amount of friction.

“Ben,” she pants, her voice shaky from the pounding she’s getting. “I need…”

It’s amazing to her how he always seems to know exactly what she needs. In bed, yes, but in general too. Always babying her after a particularly rough day at work when she's craving the extra comfort and reassurance. Or letting her go a little crazy when she’s feeling anxious or pent up. Now is no different when he presses a hand to the small of her back urging her to shift her hips upward as he adjusts their angle and - 

“Oh!” she cries. “Yes! That's it.” 

He thrusts harder, burying himself as deep as he can go, his balls slapping against her backside with every movement. The couch is scraping on the floor under them, filling the room with the steady sounds of scratching hardwood

“Oh God,” she pants, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her eyes scrunched shut. “You feel so good.”

“You feel like fucking dream, Rey. Are you going to come for me baby girl?”

“Yes! Please, Ben!” 

She can feel the familiar build up of her orgasm and knows it won’t be long now. Ben is in a similar state, she can tell by the way he’s gone silent like he always does when he reaches the edge right before coming.

It only takes a few more deep thrusts for Rey to fall over the edge, her cunt clenching and spasming around Ben as she comes hard enough to lose a few seconds, her body coaxing him along with her as he jerks erratically and begins spilling his seed, coating her insides with it. 

When she comes to he’s still spewing the last of his cum inside her so she lazily rubs at his back until he’s completely spent. 

They collapse into a pile of exhausted limbs on the couch still clinging to each other for dear life, content and sated.

Her legs are still wrapped around his waist and she keeps them there with no plans to let him go just yet. She revels in the feeling of keeping him trapped inside of her because he is her husband and this cock is _hers,_ thank you very much. 

“My veiny god,” she hums affectionately against his cheek once she finds her voice, a blissed out grin stuck to her face.

“You can call me Mr. Hot Veins,” he drawls, dropping a kiss to her jaw. 

Rey giggles. “I can’t believe you trolled me like that! I’ve had a few weird DMs before but never that explicit.”

Ben makes a face from where it rests on her shoulder. The thought of random internet pervs harassing her sends a surge of possessiveness for his incredibly sexy, incredibly precious wife and he gives her a squeeze. “I hope you block them.”

“I do,” she assures him, drawing soothing circles on his back. “How did you find out about my twitter anyway?”

Ben shifts above her, making her whine in protest when he goes to pull out and away. He kisses her pout in apology. “Sorry babe, let me get on my back.”

Rey lets him move off of her, sighing at the loss of him when he slips out with a short hiss. As soon as he’s on his back he gathers her into his arms and she goes willingly, throwing a possessive arm over his chest. 

“So,” he begins, going back to their conversation. “I saw a notification on your phone when you were getting the pizza earlier.”

“You went into my phone?”

“No!” He doesn’t want Rey to think he’d violate her privacy so he quickly clarifies. “I saw a reply from a KinkyMan84 and asked Tai about it.”

“Of course he would tell you,” she snorts into his chest.

"Hey, I was worried! Those tweets you get aren't exactly innocent," Ben points out. "Besides, is it really that bad that I know about it now? Didn’t we have fun?” He continues, kissing the top of her head. “I’d even say there might be something to this vein kink thing.”

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and she grins up at him. 

“I did enjoy that very much. Thank you, husband.”

Ben smirks. “You’re welcome, wife.”

Rey settles back against his chest unable to refrain from touching him. She’ll never get enough of him, she thinks as she absently runs her fingers over the large expanse of naked skin available to her - her fingers sliding over his nipples, into his belly button, and further down to tangle in his pubic hair. She watches Ben's gaze follow her fingers with sluggish interest, enjoying the happy sighs that are just for her. They’re both still too tired for another round but the moment feels indulgent. She gets a prideful thrill knowing only she gets to enjoy him like this.

“So are there any kinks _you’d_ like us to explore next time?” 

Ben hums thoughtfully at her question, his fingers brushing through her hair. 

“I only have one kink.”

“Really?” she asks, raising a curious eyebrow. “And what’s that?” 

“A Rey kink!” he declares dramatically.

Rey laughs happily, her heart full. “Oh, you’re smooth!”

He winks.


End file.
